1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip carrying adhesive tape/sheet, a semiconductor chip carrier and a semiconductor chip packaging body, to be used when mounting a semiconductor chip on a lead frame, or storing, transporting or automatically taking out the semiconductor chip before the mounting, and a method of producing the semiconductor chip carrier, a method of mounting the semiconductor chip and a method of packaging the semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
When mounting a semiconductor chip on a lead frame, processes below are performed in the related art.                (1) Grinding a back surface of a semiconductor wafer to make the semiconductor wafer have a desired thickness.        (2) Sticking an adhesive sheet to the semiconductor wafer.        (3) Sticking a wafer dicing sheet in accordance with need to fix the semiconductor wafer to a ring frame.        (4) Dicing the semiconductor wafer by a dicer.        (5) Expanding the wafer dicing sheet in accordance with need to separate the semiconductor chips obtained by the dicing.        (6) Picking up the semiconductor chip attached with an adhesive agent.        (7) Mounting the adhesive agent attached semiconductor chip on a lead frame and adhering the semiconductor chip to the lead frame via an adhesive agent.        
In the method of mounting a semiconductor chip by the above processes, however, defective semiconductor chips wherein cutouts and cracks, etc. occurred at the time of dicing are also stuck to the adhesive sheet. Therefore, the yield is low and the adhesive sheets are wastefully used. Particularly, when an adhesive agent of the adhesive sheet is conductive and, for example, a large amount of a precious metal such as Ag powders, is contained in the adhesive agent, it ends up in wasting very high costs.